Schneegestöber
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Mit 10 winterlich-weihnachtlichen Maraudergeschichten durch den Advent...
1. 1 Dezember 1976

_Disclaimer__: Harry Potter und all seine Figuren gehören JK Rowling._

_A/N:__ Hier bin ich wieder :) Dies hier wird ein 12-teiliger Geschichtenzyklus, der euch durch die Vorweihnachtszeit begleiten soll. Jeden zweiten Tag kommt eine neue Kurzgeschichte dazu. Ich hoffe dem einen oder der anderen unter euch gefallen diese Stückchen aus dem sechsten Schuljahr der Rumtreiber. Ich wünsche euch allen eine wunderschöne Adventszeit :)_

_Eins noch bevor wir starten: Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen :) und ich habe einen neuen Blog (_ angelina-fenwick .blogspot .com_ )Wäre schön, wenn ihr mal vorbei schaut._

* * *

><p>Die ersten Schneeflocken fallen. Sanftes Weiß bedeckt das Gras um den See und die Wege, die zum Verbotenen Wald hinunter führen. Hagrids Hütte trägt an diesem ersten Dezembermorgen eine Mütze aus weißen Glitzerflocken, als wollte sie den ersten Schnee in diesem Jahr besonders prächtig begrüßen.<p>

Die bleiche Wintersonne ist eben erst aufgegangen und kann sich kaum durchsetzen gegen das feine Schneegestöber. Stille liegt noch über dem Schloss. Der frische Schnee ist noch unberührt soweit das Auge reicht.

Sirius nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Sirius, mach verdammt noch mal das Fenster zu!"

Sirius seufzt.

„Das ist eisig.", murrt James und zieht sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Mach zu.", kommt es gedämpfter aus dem Deckenberg.

Sirius seufzt erneut, schließt wiederwillig das Fenster und sperrt den Winter aus. „Das bisschen Kälte."

„Es ist wirklich verdammt kalt.", kommt es von Peters Bett. „Mittlere Erfrierungsgefahr. Mindesten."

„Es ist Winter.", sagt Sirius und verdreht dabei die Augen. „Was erwartet ihr bitte? Das hier ist Großbritannien, nicht die Karibik."

„In der Karibik wäre es jetzt zumindest schön warm.", kommt es unter James' Decke hervor.

„Und dort gibt's eine ganze Menge Sonne. Und Sand. Und Meer.", sagt Peter.

„Aber keinen Schnee.", wirft Sirius ein. „Apropos. Es schneit, übrigens."

So rasch waren die restlichen Rumtreiber wohl selten aus ihren Betten.


	2. 3 Dezember 1976

_Disclaimer__: Immer noch gehört die Potter Welt JK Rowling._

_A/N__: Dies ist das zweite Türchen des Marauder Adventkalenders. Hierzu sollte man wissen, dass James' Geburtsdatum in meinem Headcanon nicht mit dem von JK Rowling zusammenpasst. Hier wurde James am 5. Dezember 1959 geboren, Peter im Februar 1960, Remus durfte seinen Geburtstag am 10. März 1960 behalten und Sirius würde am 19. April 1960 geboren und ist damit der Jüngste der vier Rumtreiber. Die Daten entstanden schon vor Buch 7 und damit vor JKRs „offiziellem" James- Geburtsdatum und deswegen behalt ich sie einfach ;)_

* * *

><p>Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück ist bereits deutlich zu spüren, dass der Winter Einzug gehalten hat. Die Gänge des Schlosses sind im Winter immer etwas kühl, doch nun liegt der Duft von frischem Schnee in der Luft und das aufgeregte Stimmengewirr der Schüler, die bereits ihre Taktiken für die bald aufkommenden Schneeballschlachten besprechen.<p>

Die Große Halle gleicht an diesem Morgen einem märchenhaften Eispalast. Die verzauberte Decke zeigt einen Himmel, der voll ist von dichten Schneewolken. Das Schneegestöber, das aus diesen Wolken hervorkommt, scheint erst wieder enden zu wollen, wenn die gesamten Ländereien mit einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt worden sind.

Remus wirft einen Blick an die Decke, während er sich an seinen üblichen Platz am Frühstückstisch setzt. „Sieht so aus, als hätten wir dieses Jahr tatsächlich Schnee an unserem ersten Hogsmeade- Wochenende."

„Ist doch großartig.", sagt James und angelt nach einem Brötchen aus dem Frühstückskorb, noch während er sich auf dem Platz Remus gegenüber nieder lässt. „Hogsmeade hat im Winter seinen ganz eigenen Charme."

„Der daraus besteht, dass ich mir Eisbrocken aus meinem Hemd fischen darf, die nicht da wären, wenn gewisse Leute sich endlich ihrem Alter entsprechend benehmen würden."

„Du tust ihm unrecht, Moony. Er benimmt sich doch vollkommen seinem Alter entsprechend." Sirius grinst und tätschelt James' Wange. „Äußerlich mag er langsam zum Greis werden, aber den geistigen Horizont eines Fünfjährigen hat er sich behalten."

Peter prustet in seinen Kakao.

James schnaubt, dreht sich weg und beißt in sein Brötchen. „Das sagst du nur, weil du eifersüchtig bist.", stellt James kauend fest und setzt eine gewichtige Miene auf. „Ich werde übermorgen volljährig, während du noch vier Monate ein Kind sein wirst."

„Dreieinhalb.", sagt Sirius und schmollt.

„Das heißt dann wohl Apparierlizens erst im Sommer für dich.", sagt Remus und rührt in seinem Tee. „Stichtag für die Prüfung im April ist der einunddreißigste März, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Sirius nimmt seinen Blick von James und sieht Remus über den Tisch hinweg finster an. „Manchmal hasse ich dich, weißt du das?"

Remus grinst, legt den Löffel beiseite, nimmt die Tasse und trinkt seinen Tee.


	3. 5 Dezember 1976

_Disclaimer__: Die Figuren gehören auch weiterhin JKR._

_A/N:__ Da heute der 5. Dezember ist und in meinem Headcanon damit James' Geburtstag, gibt es hier eine kleine, marauderliche Geburtstagsfeier im engsten Kreis. Reviews können gerne da gelassen werden, ich würde mich freuen!_

* * *

><p>„Ich glaube das ist leer.", sagt Peter. Seine Aussprache ist schleppend und die Stimme tief von der schweren Zunge.<p>

„Lass sehen.", sagt James und streckt die Hand aus. Peter reicht ihm vom Bett die Flasche herunter. James macht ein Auge zu und versucht einen Blich in die Flasche zu werfen. „Ich seh gar nix."

„Du versuchst auch mit dem geschlossenen Auge in die Flasche zu sehen.", sagt Remus und legt seinen Kopf zurück auf Sirius' Bett. Dann streckt er die Hand aus, damit Sirius, der am Kopfende des Bettes sitzt, ihm den Joint wiedergeben kann, an dem er gerade gezogen hat.

„Klugscheißer.", murmelt James und versucht es dann doch mit dem anderen Auge. „Peter hat recht. Leer."

„Das war die Letzte." Remus nimmt einen tiefen Zug vom Joint. „Zur Feier des Tages."

„Genau. Alles Gute für mich!", lallt James und reißt die Flasche nach oben, als wollte er jemanden zuprosten und trifft dabei beinahe Peter.

„Vorsicht, Geburtstagskind. Jetzt möchte ich ungern den Krankenflügel finden müssen.", beschwert sich Peter und rückt auf dem Bett etwas weiter weg von James.

„Schuldigung.", sagt James und stellt die Flasche beiseite. „Wir müssen neuen Whisky besorgen, demnächst, damit wir für zukünftige besondere Anlässe gerüstet sind. Nicht, dass wir mal was zu begießen hätten und dann sitzen wir auf dem Trockenen."

„Das klingt, als wären wir die schlimmsten Alkoholiker.", sagt Remus und zieht noch einmal am Joint, bevor er ihn an Sirius zurück gibt.

„Nicht immer. Nur wenn's was zu feiern gibt." James grinst. „Und warum raucht ihr da eigentlich ohne mich?"

„Weil du davon Paranoid wirst.", sagt Sirius und zieht am Joint, bevor er genüsslich und langsam eine Rauchwolke an die Zimmerdecke schickt.

„Gar nicht!", protestiert James.

„Du sitzt nur da, verkriechst dich unter der Decke und meinst deine Mum weiß, dass du high bist, dabei kann sie nicht mal wissen, dass du überhaupt geraucht hast.", sagt Peter und kuschelt sich ins Kissen. „Ich weiß nicht wie's dir dabei geht, aber ich finde das klingt ziemlich paranoid."

„Hey! Meine Mum weiß immer, wenn irgendwas nicht stimmt. Das ist richtig gruselig.", verteidigt sich James.

„Da hat er allerdings Recht.", wirft Sirius ein.

„Ha!"

„Was nur noch ein Grund mehr ist, dich nicht rauchen zu lassen.", grinst Sirius.

„Das ist unfair.", jammert James und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du bist jetzt volljährig, du solltest ein gutes Vorbild für uns sein.", sagt Remus, während Sirius ihm den Joint zurück reicht.

„Ach, und warum darfst du dann, Mister Vertrauensschüler?"

„Ich hab den Wolfsbonus.", sagt Remus und grinst. „Das ist das einzige, das ihn ein wenig benebelt, wenn Alkohol ihm schon nichts anhaben kann."

„Es ist ein bisschen gruselig, wenn du davon sprichst, als wäre der Wolf jemand anders.", sagt Peter schläfrig.

„Ist er doch auch.", sagt Remus und nimmt noch einen Zug. „Ich bin sowas wie eine der Literatur entstiegene Version von Doktor Jekyll und Mister Hyde."

„Wer?", fragt James verwirrt.

„Muggelliteratur.", erklärt Sirius. „So ein Typ mit zwei Persönlichkeiten. Nicht sonderlich spannend."

Remus schnaubt. „Du hast einfach keinen Sinn für Weltliteratur."

„Aber er kann Shakespeares Sonette auswendig.", sprudelt es aus James heraus. „Er hat mir im Sommer immer mal wieder welche aufgesagt. Meinte Lily würde das sicher gefallen. Naja Mum hat's zumindest gefallen, also vielleicht sollte ich's versuchen."

Remus zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Shakespeare? Tatsächlich?"

Sirius seufzt, grinst aber. „Danke James, ruinier nur meinen Ruf."

Remus lacht und dämpft den heruntergebrannten Joint auf einem Teller am Nachttisch aus.


	4. 7 Dezember 1976

_Disclaimer__: Immer noch gehören Figuren und Spielorte JK Rowling._

_A/N__: Und hier ist auch schon das nächste Türchen des Adventkalenders. 1976 war am 6. Dezember Vollmond. Also schreiben wir zeitlich am 7. Dezember 1976 den Morgen danach. Viel Spaß!_

* * *

><p>Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fallen durch die angelaufenen Fensterscheiben und werfen ihr Licht auf halb zertrümmerte Möbel und Fetzen von Tapete, die auf dem Boden verstreut liegen, als wären sie schon lange Zeit Teil des Zimmers. Aufgewirbelter Staub tanzt in dem fahlen Licht. Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelt Peter an der Nase. Mit einem Niesen ist er wach.<p>

Blinzelnd sieht er sich um. Einen Moment der Verwirrung dauert es, bis er weiß, wo er ist.

Die Heulende Hütte. Natürlich. Gestern Nacht war Vollmond.

Peter gähnt und reibt sich über die Augen.

Sie haben die Nacht draußen im Wald verbracht, im Schnee. Peter musste die meiste Zeit in James' Geweih oder auf Sirius' Rücken verbringen, sonst wäre er im knietiefen Schnee versunken. Erst am frühen Morgen, als der Mond langsam unterging, waren sie in die Heulende Hütte zurückgekehrt und dann erschöpft von dem nächtlichen Ausflug, kurz nach Remus' Rückverwandlung, hier auf dem großen Doppelbett eingeschlafen.

Und genau dort schlafen die restlichen Rumtreiber auch jetzt noch.

Remus' sandbraunes, halblanges Haar fließt über das weiße Kissen. Sein Arm liegt über Sirius' Brust. Seine Fingerspitzen berühren leicht James' Haarschopf, dessen Kopf in Sirius' Schoß gebettet ist. James' Hand wiederum liegt auf Peters Schulter.

Peter lächelt. Es ist typisch für ihr Rudel so nach einer Vollmondnacht einzuschlafen. Möglichst nah, möglichst verbunden. Peter ist gerne ein Teil davon.

Nur widerwillig weckt er die anderen. Madam Pomfrey wird bald auftauchen und dann müssen sie weg sein. Ihr kleines Geheimnis soll schließlich eines bleiben. Es war schwierig genug Animagi zu werden, ohne das es jemand bemerkt. Sie dürfen jetzt nicht unvorsichtig werden, nur weil sie die Aufgabe geschafft haben. Dumbledore könnte immer noch dahinter kommen und dann wären sie Remus keine Hilfe mehr.

James gähnt ausgiebig und wuschelt sich durch die Haare. Sirius streckt sich genüsslich. Peter schlüpft aus dem Bett und holt den Tarnumhang aus dem Schrank, wo sie ihn jeden Mond sicher außer Wolfsreichweite aufbewahren.

James und Sirius klettern schließlich auch aus dem Doppelbett. Sie verabschieden sich von Remus, dann verlassen alle drei die Heulende Hütte.


	5. 9 Dezember 1976

_Disclaimer__: Die Figuren gehören auch heute noch JKR_

_A/N__: Wie schon im zweiten Türchen beim Frühstücken versprochen geht es für die Jungs nun nach Hogsmeade. _

* * *

><p>Ich habe diesen Sommer die Tagebücher unserer Mutter gefunden, oben am Dachboden, auf dem Sirius und ich uns so gerne vor dem Kindermädchen versteckt haben, als wir noch klein waren. Ich bin gerne dort oben, wenn ich ganz für mich alleine sein will. Dort sucht mich niemand, nur Kreacher.<p>

Und dort habe ich sie gefunden, verwahrt in einer Kiste. Fast so weggeschlossen wie ihr Herz.

So habe ich herausgefunden, dass der Junge, der dort drüben so ausgelassen im Schnee tollt, nur mein Halbbruder ist. Er ist der Sohn des ehemaligen Klavierlehrers, ich der des ehemaligen Duelliertrainers meiner Mutter. Den Mann, von dem ich dachte, er wäre mein Vater, war offenbar schon immer dazu verdammt, sich dem Willen meiner Mutter zu beugen und sie hat sich scheinbar auch immer schon so ausgelebt, wie sie es wollte, ohne jede Rücksicht auf irgendjemand.

Sirius weiß noch nichts davon. Wir haben nicht sonderlich viel miteinander gesprochen seit er diesen Sommer von zu Hause weggegangen ist. Er hat sich für ein anderes Leben entschieden, eine andere Familie. Es tut ihm sichtlich gut. Ich will es ihm nicht vermiesen.

Außerdem, wie beginnt man so ein Gespräch? _Du hattest Recht. Unsere Familiengeschichte besteht eigentlich nur aus Lügen…_

Nein, dazu ist es zu früh. Ich muss erst meine eigenen Gedanken sortieren, muss wissen, was ich von all dem halten soll. Der Familie, der Tradition, dem Lord, der immer mehr Macht gewinnt. Erst dann kann ich mit Sirius darüber reden. Ich bin kein Kind mehr, ich bin fünfzehn, ich schaffe das allein. Ich muss nicht am Umhangzipfel meines großen Bruders hängen wie ein Baby.

In diesem Moment sieht er auf von seiner Schneeballschlacht und mich genau an. Als hätte er gespürt, dass ich hier bin. Eine Verbindung, die wir früher hatten, als wir noch Kinder waren. Ich vermisse sie manchmal.

Sirius lächelt und hebt die Hand. Ich versuche das Lächeln zu erwidert, aber es wird nur ein kleines Zucken in den Mundwinkeln. Zumindest hebe ich die Hand und winke zurück. Sein Lächeln wird breiter und ich wende mich ab, weil ich das Strahlen des Wintersterns so weit weg von mir nicht mehr ertragen kann.

Ich schlage den Kragen meines Mantels hoch, stecke die Hände zurück in die Manteltaschen und setze meinen Weg nach Hogsmeade fort.


	6. 11 Dezember 1976

_Disclaimer__: Immer noch JKRs Welt._

_A/N__: Und weiter geht es mit den Jungs. Auch sie haben mittlerweile den Weg nach Hogsmeade gefunden._

* * *

><p>An Hogsmeade- Wochenenden ist das „Drei Besen" immer mehr als gut besucht. Alle Schüler der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, die alt genug sind, um in das Zaubererdorf zu kommen, und der komplette Lehrerstab scheinen ein solches Wochenende nicht verstreichen lassen zu wollen, ohne zumindest ein Butterbier getrunken zu haben. So scheint es zumindest Rosmerta, die mit der Ausschank des warmen Getränks alle Hände voll zu tun hat.<p>

Trotz allen Trubels hat sie ein wachsames Auge auf ihre Kundschaft, nicht dass noch einer der Schüler versucht sich Feuerwhisky oder ein anderes verbotenes, alkoholisches Getränk zu beschaffen. Ein solcher Versuch wäre bei weitem nicht der Erste und bisher waren sie alle gescheitert. Rosmerta ist darauf sehr stolz.

„Hallo Rosi."

Ein altbekannter, dunkler Haarschopf schiebt sich vor ihr an den Tresen und Rosmerta kann gar nicht anders, als ihr strahlenstes Lächeln aufzusetzen. „Hallo Sirius. Wo hast du denn deine andere Hälfte gelassen?"

„James ist noch beschäftigt. Muss einem Schokoholiker bei der Auswahl seiner Suchtmittel im Honigtopf helfen. Ganz schlimmer Fall. Darf man nicht allein lassen, sonst kauft er noch den halben Laden leer." Sirius schenkt Rosmerta einen Augenaufschlag und einen tiefen Blick aus seinen hellgrauen Augen. „Aber ich konnte einfach nicht warten."

Rosmerta weiß, dass ihr die Röte in die Wangen steigt. Ach, wäre dieser Junge nur ein paar Jahre älter.

„Möchtest du ein Butterbier, Sirius?"

„Gegen etwas Süßes habe ich nichts einzuwenden.", sagt er mit dieser gewissen Rauchigkeit in der Stimme, die sie so gerne hat.

„Hör auf.", kichert Rosmerta. „Du machst mich ganz verlegen." Aber natürlich meint sie es nicht so. Sie will nicht, dass er aufhört, und das Gute an Sirius ist, dass er das auch weiß. Es tut ihr gut ein wenig umschwärmt zu werden, vor allem von einem hübschen Jungen. Und Sirius ist ein sehr ansehnlicher Junge. Groß gewachsen und schlank, Quidditchspieler. Und dann erst diese Augen. Eisgrau.

Rosmerta zapft ein Butterbier und stellt es Sirius auf den Tresen.

„Danke, schönste aller Schankmaiden.", sagt er und schenkt ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln, das frei ist von jedem Schatten der Melancholie, der ihn sonst Begleitet, seit sie diesen Jungen kennt, und das seine Augen zum Strahlen bringt, als wären kleine Eiskristalle in dem grau seiner Iris verwoben. Ein vollendeter Winterprinz. Ob er seinen ersten Kuss wohl schon verschenkt hat?

Rosmerta seufzt leise und erwidert das Lächeln, während Sirius sein Butterbier trinkt. So jung müsste man noch einmal sein.

„Da bist du ja.", sagt plötzlich eine Stimme und ein kleiner, dicklicher Junge schiebt sich neben Sirius an den Tresen. Er ist blond und hat wässrig blaue Augen, aber Rosmerta will sein Name nicht einfallen.

Sirius grinst den Jungen an. „Alles klar?"

„Aber sicher.", sagt dieser und grinst noch breiter. „James und Remus warten um die Ecke."

„Nun dann.", sagt Sirius und steht auf. Er legt ein paar Münzen auf den Tresen und zwinkert Rosmerta zu. „Auf bald, holde Schankmaid."

Rosmerta lächelt, schüttelt belustigt den Kopf und nimmt die Münzen. „Bis bald, Sirius."

Die Jungen verlassen die „Drei Besen" und gehen die verschneite Hauptstraße ein Stück entlang.

„Hat alles wieder wie am Schnürchen geklappt.", erzählt Peter Sirius, kaum, dass sie das Lokal verlassen haben. „James ist vor nicht mal einer Minute an mir vorbei hinaus gegangen."

Sie biegen um eine Ecke in eine kleinere Seitenstraße ein und gehen dann noch einmal um ein Haus herum, ehe sie die beiden anderen Jungen entdecken, die dort auf sie warten. James grinst zufrieden, während Remus noch damit beschäftigt ist etwas in seine Umhängetasche zu packen.

„Zwei Flaschen Feuerwhisky.", verkündet James. „Und Rosmerta hat weder bemerkt, dass ich an ihr vorbei in den Keller bin, um sie zu holen, noch dass ich zwei Galleonen dafür in ihre Kassa gegeben habe. Gute Arbeit, Pads."

Sirius grinst. „Eine meiner leichtesten Übungen."

Remus ist fertig damit die Flaschen, die in James' Tarnumhang gewickelt sind, in seiner Tasche zu verstauen und steht auf. „Welch Glück, dass sie Vertrauensschüler nicht kontrollieren."

James grinst und klopft Remus auf die Schulter. „Ja, das erspart uns einiges an Schmuggelarbeit."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragt Peter.

„Zonko's.", beschließt James mit einem unheilverkündenden Funkeln in den braunen Augen. „Ich brauche noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Filch."

Die Jungen lachen und schlagen den Weg zurück zur Hauptstraße ein.


	7. 13 Dezember 1976

_Disclaimer__: Die Figuren und ihre Welt gehören weiterhin JKR._

_A/N:__ Regulus darf in diesem Türchen noch einen Auftritt haben. Mein Dank für die fleißigen Reviews geht an __**Missy**__ und __**Mondsüchtig**__. Danke Mädls :)_

* * *

><p>Regulus nimmt einen der schweren Folianten aus dem Regal. Geschichte der Zauberei. Eines von Regulus' Lieblingsfächern. Ein Aufsatz über die Trollkriege Südenglands im späten 12. Jahrhundert soll es werden. Ein Blick ins Inhaltsverzeichnis verrät, dass Regulus die richtige Lektüre für seine Zwecke gefunden hat und so sucht er sich einen freien Tisch, legt das Buch darauf, setzt sich und packt Pergament und Feder aus.<p>

Er hat die Feder noch nicht einmal in die Tinte getaucht, da setzt sich auch schon jemand auf den Stuhl an Regulus' Seite.

„Ich darf doch."

Regulus seufzt. „Ich habe eigentlich vor zu arbeiten, Potter."

„Nur ganz kurz, so von Quidditchcaptain zu Quidditchcaptain." James grinst. Regulus taucht die Feder in sein Tintenfläschchen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu besprechen gäbe.", erwidert er kühl. Er hat keine Lust sich von James Potter aushorchen zu lassen, was die Taktik der Slytherins betrifft. Regulus mag zwar erst seit kurzem Teamkapitän sein, aber so leicht wird er sich nicht übers Ohr hauen lassen.

„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du meinen Sucher im Ganzen lassen könntest.", sagt James unvermittelt.

Regulus sieht überrascht von seinem Pergament auf. „Sucher ist eine der gefährlichsten Positionen im ganzen Spiel, das weißt du. Ich kann dir also nicht garantieren, dass Sirius nichts passieren wird. Nicht einmal, wenn ich es wollte."

„Ich weiß.", sagt James ernst. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass Sirius dich niemals absichtlich vom Besen werfen würde oder dich sonst irgendwie verletzen. Das solltest du vielleicht bedenken, wenn es dann am Spielende zum Schnatzgerangel zwischen euch beiden kommt."

Regulus nickt. James lächelt und steht auf. „Also dann, auf ein gutes Spiel am Samstag."

Regulus nickt wieder und wendet sich erneut seinem Pergament zu, doch James legt eine Hand auf Regulus' Schulter und zieht so dessen Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sich.

„Das mit dem _im Ganzen lassen_ meine ich übrigens nicht nur körperlich.", sagt er leise genug, damit niemand sonst es hören kann. „Sirius vermisst dich, das solltest du wissen."

Regulus weiß nicht, was er darauf sagen soll, aber James scheint auch gar keine Antwort zu erwarten. Er drückt Regulus' Schulter noch einmal leicht, lässt ihn dann los und geht ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Regulus sieht ihm nach. Vielleicht, so scheint ihm, hat er gerade eben verstanden, was sein Bruder an James Potter findet.


	8. 15 Dezember 1976

_Disclaimer__: Die Figuren und ihre Welt gehören auch heute noch JKR._

_A/N__: Hinter dem heutigen Türchen verbirgt sich Quidditch und ein ganz klein wenig Slash._

* * *

><p>Das Training ist an diesem Tag nicht besonders unterhaltsam. Schneefälle und Wind verschlechtern die Sicht zunehmend und trotz Schutzbrille sieht Sirius nicht viel weiter, als seine Hand reicht. Zwei Mal wäre er schon beinahe mit Benjy Fenwick zusammengeflogen und drei Mal musste er im letzten Augenblick einem Klatscher ausweichen, den die Prewett Brüder unbeabsichtigt auf ihn geschossen hatten.<p>

Kalt ist ihm auch. Die Finger spürt er schon seit einer guten viertel Stunde nicht mehr und vom Schnatz gibt es weit und breit nicht die geringste Spur.

Aber James will das Training einfach nicht abbrechen. Es ist eine gute Vorbereitung für Samstag, meint er, weil man ja nicht davon ausgehen könne, dass das Wetter besser werden würde. Also wären sie in jedem Fall auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet.

Sirius ist anderer Meinung. Er wäre jetzt viel lieber unter der warmen Dusche als hier draußen im Schnee, aber er ist keiner, der James kritisieren würde. Jedenfalls nicht vor dem Team. Also dreht er weiter seine Runden um das Feld, fliegt um Frank Longbottom und dessen Torringe herum und hofft, dass James zu schätzen weiß, was er alles für ihn tun.

„Das bringt gar nichts.", murmelt Sirius vor sich hin, während er weiter Ausschau nach dem goldenen Schnatz hält. Er will gerade zu James hinüberfliegen und ihn fragen, wie lange sie denn noch im Schnee erfrieren wollen, als er es sieht: ein goldenes Funkeln unterhalb von Franks rechtem Torring.

Sirius legt sich tief über den Besenstil und treibt seinen Besen an. Wenn er den Schnatz gefangen hat, wird James ja wohl erbarmen zeigen und sie alle ins Warme ziehen lassen. Sirius denkt schon an die warme Dusche. An das warme Wasser, das seinen kalten Fingern wieder Leben schenken wird. An James, der sich in der Dusche neben seiner aufwärmen wird, wie immer. Die Wassertropfen, die warm und funkelnd über James' Brust nach unten laufen und sich in dunklem Haarflaum verlieren… als Sirius plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts etwas von der Seite trifft und ihn fast vom Besen reißt. Er kann ich gerade noch so am Besenstil festhalten und damit einen Sturz aus gut sechs Metern Höhe verhindern. Der Klatscher zischt pfeifend weiter, als würde er Sirius auslachen.

Sirius versucht sich wieder auf den Besen zurück und in eine sitzende Position zu ziehen, aber ein Stich in der getroffenen Seite raubt ihm die Luft. Vermutlich haben ein paar seiner Rippen den Zusammenstoß mit dem Klatscher nicht ganz so gut vertragen. Wenn er Glück hat ist es nur eine Prellung.

Sirius bringt den Besen vorsichtig in den Sinkflug und legt eine recht unelegante Landung am Spielfeldrand hin. Er setzt sich in den Schnee, will erst mal versucht wieder anständig Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen, als schon jemand neben ihm landet.

„Alles okay?", fragt James besorgt.

Sirius beißt die Zähne zusammen. „Klar.", sagt er, aber sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren klingt das sehr gepresst.

„Hat nicht gut ausgesehen.", sagt Marlene, die neben James gelandet ist. „Er war keine zwei Meter neben mir. Der Klatscher hat ihn fast vom Besen gefegt."

„Tut uns leid.", sagt Gideon ein wenig zerknirscht. Auch er, sein Bruder, Benjy und Frank sind mittlerweile neben Sirius gelandet.

„Ja." Fabians Miene spiegelt die seines Zwillingsbruders wieder. „Durch den verdammten Schnee haben wir ihn nicht rechtzeitig gesehen."

„Das Training ist beendet, würde ich sagen.", sagt James und reicht Marlene seinen Besen. „Tut mir einen Gefallen und räumt die Bälle und Besen weg, während ich Sirius in den Krankenflügel bringe."

„Das ist nicht nötig.", protestiert Sirius. „Ich hab doch gesagt es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Ich kenne dein _alles in Ordnung_.", sagt James und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Normalerweise endet es damit, dass gar nichts mehr in Ordnung ist. Du wirst jetzt gefälligst mit mir in den Krankenflügel kommen und keine Diskussion, Sturkopf. Kannst du aufstehen?"

Sirius nickt, kämpft sich hoch und beißt die Zähne zusammen. Der Schmerz ist schlimmer, wenn er sich bewegt.

„Soll ich dich lieber levitieren?", fragt James mit besorgter Miene. Ihm ist nicht entgangen, wie blass Sirius geworden ist.

„Nein, nicht nötig. Das Stückchen schaff ich schon."

James seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. „So etwas Stures wie dich gibt es kein zweites Mal."

„Doch.", sagt Sirius und grinst ein bisschen. „Dich."

James schüttelt erneut den Kopf, grinst aber ebenfalls. „Na komm, bringen wir dich mal lieber in den Krankenflügel. Pomfrey kann dich sicher ganz schnell wieder zusammenflicken."

James leg eine Hand vorsichtig auf Sirius' Rücken. In Sirius' Bauch fühlt es sich an wie bei einer Achterbahnfahrt, aber das hat er ganz sicher auch dem Klatscher zu verdanken.

Ganz sicher.


	9. 17 Dezember 1976

_Disclaimer__: Die Figuren gehören immer noch JKR._

_A/N__: Das neueste Türchen für euch. Einen schönen vierten Adventsonntag morgen :)_

* * *

><p>Lily verlässt die Bibliothek. Sie ist schon spät dran, hat ein wenig länger für die Recherche zum Thema ihres Tränkeaufsatzes gebraucht und macht sich nun auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Die Anderen werden sicher schon alle beim Abendessen sein und auch Lily knurrt langsam der Magen. Im gehen stopft sie das Buch, dass sie ausgeliehen hat, in ihre Umhängetasche, die ohnehin schon bis obenhin voll ist. Deswegen ist dies auch ein schwieriges Unterfangen und sie achtet nicht sehr auf ihren Weg.<p>

Lily biegt um eine Ecke und stößt beinahe mit jemand zusammen. Sie will einen Schritt zurück machen und sich entschuldigen, aber zumindest das mit dem Schritt funktioniert nicht. Eine unsichtbare Wand ist plötzlich da, genau hinter ihr, und lässt sie keinen Zentimeter mehr zurückweichen.

Sie sieht nach oben, um zu sehen mit wem sie da zusammengestoßen ist und ihre grünen Augen verengen sich zu vor Ärger.

„Was soll der Mist? Lass mich gefälligst weiter gehen!"

„Würde ich ja mit Vergnügen, Evans, aber leider bin ich nicht das, was dich hier festhält."

Lily wirft einen Blick an die Decke und ihre Befürchtung bestätigt sich. Ein Mistelzweig. Einer von jenen, die durchs Schloss wandern und an den unmöglichsten Orten auftauchen, um dann die beiden Auserwählten so lange in seinem Bannkreis zu halten, bis sie getan haben, was der Zweig möchte – sich küssen natürlich.

„Das ist euer Werk, nicht wahr? So ein Unsinn kann nur euch einfallen!"

„Ich muss dich schon wieder enttäuschen, Evans. Es ist fabelhafte Sprucharbeit, aber leider ist keiner von uns vieren dafür verantwortlich. Glaub mir, wüsste James wo diese Mistelzweige auftauchen, wäre er dir sicherlich längst irgendwo aufgelauert und nicht ich hätte jetzt dieses zweifelhafte Vergnügen mit dir hier festzuhängen." Sirius stricht sich ein paar Strähnen hinters Ohr, die sich aus seinem kleinen Zopf gelöst hatten.

„Und was tust du dann ausgerechnet jetzt hier? Es ist längst Zeit fürs Abendessen und du bist nicht unbedingt dafür berühmt Essen ausfallen zu lassen."

„Ich hatte nachsitzen. McGonagall hat mich erst jetzt gehen lassen. Und ja, eigentlich wollte ich meinen Abend mit Hühnchen und Bratkartoffeln verbringen, statt mit dir hier beglückt zu werden, also halt einfach die Klappe und lass mich nachdenken."

Lily schnaubt wütend. „Was gibt es da nachzudenken? Musst du erst überlegen wie man küsst, oder was?"

„Nein. Ich versuche es nur zu umgehen."

Lily ist ein wenig perplex. So eine furchtbare Wahl für einen Kuss ist sie nun auch wieder nicht. Aber dann fällt ihr ein, dass Sirius doch James' bester Freund ist und dieser einen solchen wie auch immer verursachten Kuss sicherlich nicht gut heißen würde, wo er doch Lily seit der dritten Klasse hinterherläuft wie ein verlorenes Hündchen, und Sirius wohl deshalb vorzieht sie nicht zu küssen und den Bannspruch so schnell wie möglich aufzulösen.

Sirius sieht an die Decke und beobachtet den Mistelzweig genau. „Es muss einen anderen Weg hier raus geben."

„Soviel ich weiß gibt es keinen anderen Weg.", sagt Lily ein wenig genervt über seine Sturheit. Männer. „Alle, die bisher unter dem wandernden Mistelzweig gelandet sind, mussten sich küssen, um wieder weg zu können."

„Guter Ansatz, Evans. Von den bisherigen Fällen auszugehen kann bei der Analyse des Problems hilfreich sein, sagt zumindest Remus immer." Sirius sieht weiter den Mistelzweig an, als könnte er ihm so sein Geheimnis entlocken. „Also welche Fälle kennen wir bisher?"

„Nora und Benjy, letzte Woche erst.", beginnt Lily mit der Aufzählung.

„Beide Siebtklässler und Gryffindors."

„Peter und Mary vorgestern.", zählt Lily weiter auf. „Frank und Alice."

„Thomas und Emmeline. Fabian und Eve. Fiona und Gideon.", sagt Sirius nachdenklich und kaut an seiner Unterlippe. „Manchmal aus unterschiedlichen Häusern, aber keiner davon jünger als fünfzehn. Ich wette, da gibt es eine Alterslinie."

„Gut möglich.", sagt Lily. „Das erklärt vielleicht, wodurch der Bannzauber ausgelöst wird, aber wie soll uns das helfen, denn Bannzauber wieder aufzuheben? Wir sind ja schon innerhalb des Bannkreises."

„Wir brauchen nur die richtige Taktik, Evans.", sagt Sirius und grinst. „Du darfst dich nicht von der ersten, unüberwindbaren Hürde abschrecken lassen, wenn es einen Weg um das Hindernis herum gibt." Dann hebt der seinen Zauberstab und zielt auf den Mistelzweig.

„Willst du ihn in die Luft jagen?", fragt Lily besorgt und duckt sich schon ein bisschen.

„Hat Gideon schon versucht und hat den Bannkreis nur noch enger gezogen. Also nein, das ist es nicht woran ich denke." Dann murmelt er ein paar Zaubersprüche vor sich hin und malt komplizierte Muster in die Luft. Lily sieht ihm dabei zu und fragt sich, ob das wohl irgendetwas bringen wird oder ob Sirius nur versucht Zeit zu gewinnen, als sie plötzlich spürt, dass die unsichtbare Wand in ihrem Rücken langsam verschwindet.

Lily versucht einen Schritt zurück zu machen und es funktioniert tatsächlich.

„Was hast du gemacht, Black?", fragt sie Sirius, während dieser mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen seinen Zauberstab wieder einsteckt.

„Nur die Alterslinie ein wenig anders eingestellt."

Lily sieht ihn überrascht an. „Das ist höhere Magie."

„Tja.", Sirius grinst. „Ich bin nicht umsonst ein Rumtreiber."

Lily seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Diesen dummen Namen werdet ihr wohl nie ablegen."

„Er war ein Geschenk von McGonagall. Natürlich werden wir ihn behalten, aus reiner Ehrerbietung."

Sirius grinst und Lily seufzt erneut, dann machen sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.


End file.
